


Alone

by starspoiler



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman!Damian Wayne, Batman!Stephanie Brown, EVERYONE - Freeform, Gen, I'm not sorry, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspoiler/pseuds/starspoiler
Summary: all of them die except for the three that diedthe three that we only ever spoken of as violent or arrogant or foolishthey are batmanand robinand red hoodthey are alonethey are gotham’s last vigalanties





	Alone

dick dies  
then kate  
then cass  
then harper  
then duke  
then

all of them die except for the three that died  
the three that we only ever spoken of as violent or arrogant or foolish

they are batman

and robin

and red hood

they are alone

they are gotham’s last vigalanties

not becuase gotham is cured of crime  
becuase that doesn’t happen  
and it never will happen

not because no little boy or girl wants to be the next robin or batgirl  
because there are people who want to  
but they see their young selves in their eyes  
but they see hope and happiness in their eyes  
and they don’t want to take that away from them

batman fights  
she fights every second of her life  
to prove that she’s worthy  
to prove that she’s just as good as everyone else  
and she is

red hood sacrafices  
he leaves everything to stay with batman  
the figure he hated  
but he can’t hate anymore  
not now  
when he’s lost everything he loves

robin grows up  
he stays robin  
he doesn’t want the mantle empty  
and batman needs a robin  
and robin needs a batman  
but batman can’t be batman forever

and batman dies  
and so does their hope

there is no batman anymore

the seat stays empty  
the others get refiled

by happy people  
who became heroes willingly  
not becuase they were the last option  
not becuase everyone else was dead

they grow to hate every new face  
filled with happiness  
becuase they’ve lost all their happiness

the steat stays empty  
everyone else moves on

they can’t  
they can’t move on  
not from their father  
and their sister  
and their brother  
and their sister  
they can’t move on  
they can’t

the seat stays empty  
and red hood dies

robin is alone  
he takes the mantel because all these empty seats haunt him  
his ‘i work alone’ motto is finnally true  
batman is alone

batman dies

everyone waits for the next one  
or at least another hero

they wait  
untill someone  
anyone  
starts over the legacy

the legacy of death

batman  
in his final moments  
wished  
for the legacy to end  
hoped  
that no-one would follow in his footsteps

but no-one will know that

because batman died  
as he lived

alone.


End file.
